Stolica piekła
Sawubona Powitanie w języku zulu {WTF}. Dzisiejszy odcinek pisany przez Lumcię i Anjoosa { tiia} końcówka przez Koniare ;P odc. 8 s. 1 Perspektywa Herosa Na wielkiego Blue ! Niech mnie piorun Thora trafi ! Na scenie stoi Hades !!!! Nagle obejrzał się w bok , użył swojej cienistej magii. Chyba coś chwycił, powietrze ? Mimikri!!!! Zawsze używa kamuflażu i wchodzi na scenę aby być blisko pary królewskiej . Rzuciłem się do przodu . Hallo chyba też zrozumiała że tam jest Mimikriś . Zaraz gdzie ona jest? Nie ważne - on ma moją siostrę!!! Wskoczyłem na scenę ale mnie zauważył i odepchnął magią. W tym czasie kamuflaż Mimi przestał działać!!! Na Blue i Thora razem wziętych muszę coś zrobić !!!! Perspektywa Halloween Ooo nie bracie - tego Ci w życiu nie odpuszczę !!! Jak mogłeś?!! Użyłam zaklęcia niewidzialności jakie pokazał mi Moro. Rzuciłam się na niego jak wygłodzony kot na tłustego ptaka {jak wygłodzony ptak na tłustego kota} . Nie zauważył mnie, przewrócił się , poturlał, ale nadal nie puścił Mimikri !! - Tyy!!! - Krzyczałam ale głos mi się załamywał. - Jak mogłeś ????!!!! - Ale on nic spojrzał tylko na mnie z troską. - Nieżle wykonane zaklęcie niewidzialności siostrzyczko . - Powiedział i teleportował się z Mimikri . Skoczyłam drugi raz ale już go nie było. Uderzyłam tylko pyszczkiem w ziemię. Chciało mi się płakać . Natychmiast podbiegł do mnie Heros, miał przeciętą wargę. - Ween nic ci nie jest ? - Spytał się. - Nie . - Odparłam i poryczałam się jak nigdy dotąd. Natychmiast poczułam że Heros objął mnie łapą i przysunął do siebie . < :3 > - To nie Twoja wina . - Powiedział jakby nigdy nic. - Odzyskamy Mimikri, ona jest silna. Jesteś bardzo dzielna. - Ja nadal ryczałam, jeżeli Mimikri zginie to nigdy sobie tego nie przebaczę. Perspektywa Nuty - I jak ? - spytałam się Zmierzcha, który jak się okazało, ma złamaną łapę i musi leżeć w łóżku z gipsem na nodze - Nie jest żle... - odparł Zmierzch leżąc na łóżku szpitalnym. - Chyba musisz iść na ćwiczenia, Moro ci nie odpuści... - No tak zapomniałam !!! - Wyszłam szybkim krokiem z sali szpitalnej, i skierowałam się na rynek. Zobaczyłam tam wielkie zbiegowisko wilków, wszyscy panikowali, a król stojąc na scenie próbował wprowadzić spokój. -Co się dzieje!? – Wykrzyknął jakiś wilk. -O co tutaj chodzi?-Powiedział jeszcze inny. -Co się stało z tym małym wilczkiem?!- Jeszcze ktoś zaciekle pytał. Wszyscy nawzajem ciągle się przekrzykiwali i wszędzie wszyscy panikowali nie wiedząc co się dzieje. - Proszę wszystkich o spokój!- Krzyknął król . Kiedy to nie poskutkowało postanowiłam pomóc. - Cisssssssssssssssssssssssszzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaa wssssssszzzzzzzyyysccy !!!!! - wydarłam się. Wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie. A król skinął głową w podziękowaniu. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę króla i powoli wszyscy zamienili się w słuch. Ja ruszyłam powoli w stronę króla. A on po chwili zaczął mówić. - Proszę wszystkich o zachowanie spokoju. Naprawdę. Sytuacja jest bardzo poważna ale nic w tej chwili nie możemy na to poradzić. Spokojnie… Wysłaliśmy jednych z najlepszych żołnierzy i już rozpoczęliśmy poszukiwania. Proszę wszystkich żeby wrócili do swoich domów. Panujemy nad sytuacją. Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem. „Panujemy nad sytuacją”? Panujemy nad sytuacją?! Gdyby panowali nad sytuacją to na pewno nic by się nie stało! Ghhhh… Wkurzyłam się nieco… No nie wytrzymam! – Ruszyłam w jego stronę i już miałam wparować na tę durną scenę, kiedy spojrzał na mnie. Zauważyłam w jego oczach zmartwienie i smutek… No i olśniło mnie, że to przecież Król. Kurde… Jakbym się tam wtaszczyła to by mnie do lochów wtrącili! Ale tak czy siak muszę z nim porozmawiać. Poczekałam chwilę, aż zszedł ze sceny i wilki się trochę rozeszły… Chociaż może nie warto z nim rozmawiać… Pewnie i tak powie , że „Nie może zdradzać szczegółów”, czy coś… Ehhh… Może później… Odwróciłam się i miałam wracać do Zmierzcha kiedy odniosłam wrażenie , że nie po to tutaj szłam… No tak! Trening z Moro! O nie!! On mnie ZABIJE! Ruszyłam szybko w stronę miejsca spotkania, nagle spotkał mnie zadziwiający widok - Heros i Halloween siedzieli do siebie przytuleni! - Eee... Co się stało? - Zapytałam. - Hades porwał Mimikri - Odpowiedział Heros ze smutkiem w oczach. W tej chwili podszedł do nas Moro. - Dzieciaki! Mamy misję! Jutro rano o 5:00 na placu treningowym! - Dziwne, Moro to ojciec Mimi nie martwi się o nią?! Nie martwi się! Naprawde dopiero teraz to zauwaylam. Perspektywa Halloween Oooo nie - ja tego tak nie zostawię !!! Aktualnie jest 23:53. Ubrałam się w ciemną pelerynę, wzięłam nóż jakby co. Wyślizgnęłam się z domu, dobra... gdzie mój koochany braciszek mógł się schować... Wiem! Pamiętam jaskinie, do której z nim chodziałam zanim stał się zły... Zawsze się tam razem bawiliśmy... Muszę się tam dostać, ale jak ? Straż stoi przy bramie... Użyje zaklęcia niewidzialności, nie jest tak mocne jak kamuflażu ale powinno mi się udać. Nie to zły pomysł... Lepiej zmienię się w nietoperza i przefrune. Jak myślałam tak zrobiłam, wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Teraz przedemną tylko droga do jaskini. 45 minut póżniej No, w końcu dotarlam. Przez chwilę wachałam się wejść czy nie ale przekonał mnie krzyk Mimikri. Weszłam, przyczaiłam się przy skalnej ścianie. To co zobaczyłam było okropne. Czułam się jakby Thor rzucił we mnie piorunem. Mimikri miała już tylko jeden medalion, Hades zabierał się za drugi! - HADES !!!! - Wrzasnęłam na całe gardło. Echo odbiło się o kamienne ściany. Odwrócił się. - Jak miło że mnie odwiedziłaś... Ukochana siostruniu. - Zakpił i uśmiechnął się - aż mnie dreszcz przedzedł... Przesadził. Wyciągnełam nóż i rzuciłam się pędem przed siebie. Hades utworzył ze swojej magii sztylet i ruszył na mnie, byliśmy już blisko siebie gdy... Perspektywa Nuty- 30 minut wcześniej Obudziłam się cała oblana zimnym potem, a moim ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Miałam okropny koszmar, raczej wizję... Widziałam jak Ween została śmiertelnie zraniona przez Hadesa. A my nie zdążyliśmy jej pomóc. Był też tam czarno-biały wilk, był wysoki, miał piękne skrzydła. Ubrany był w krótką pelerynę. Najbardziej zadziwiającego było w nim to że nie miał medalionów.(moje pierwsze skojarzenie - Lumciak) Powiedział do mnie : "Sprawdż to co wydaje Ci się pewne"{Lumciak ni ogarnia}(ja skumałam od razu jak przeczytałam. Wy ciemniaki jedne). Ale co to ma znaczyć ..? Mam złe przeczucia... Może zobaczę co z Halo. To przecież nic złego... Już otworzyłam okno i miałam zamiar wylecieć, gdy obudziła się Rosa. - Nutko co ty robisz? - Powiedziała pół głosem. - Mam pewną misję mała. Więc śpij, wracam za pięć minut. - Dobrze - Powiedziała i ułożyła się do snu. Ja w tym czasie wyleciałam przez okno i skierowałam się w stronę domu Ween. Zastał mnie tam dziwny widok, okno od pokoju Hallo, było otwarte na szerok, a przecież pani Burza nigdy by nie pozwoliła Halloween spać, nawet przy uchylonym oknie (w dzieciństwie Hello lunatykowała i wyleciała raz przez otwarte okno). W środku świeciła się lampka nocna. Moje przeczucia prawdopodobnie okazały się prawdziwe! Muszę lecieć do Herosa { No chyba nie do Zmierzcha}(a czemu nie? ich relacje się troche naprawiły i chyba nawet mogą się przyznać na ulicy, że się znają). Hallo na pewno poszła odbić Mimikri. Perspektywa Herosa CO ?!GDZIE ?!JAK?! obudziłem się w skutek czyjegoś walenia w moje drzwi. Jeszcze na pół śpiący poszedłem otworzyć. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu stała tam Nuta. Czego ona może chcieć o tej porze. - Cześć ... - Heros, Ween nie ma w domu !!! Mam złe przeczucie że poszła do Hadesa !- TO co teraz usłyszałem dopiero mnie przebudziło. - Musimy po nią iśc , szybko ! - Powiedziałem. Wybiegliśmy na pusta ulicę prowadzącą do bramy. Prześlizgneliśmy się przez mur. - Wiesz gdzie ona może być ? - Chyba tak... - W takim razie prowadź - Nuta wzbiła się w powietrze i poleciała do przodu. Biegłem za nią . Kierowaliśmy się w stronę jaskiń . Po dobrych piętnastu minutach biegu znaleźliśmy się przy wejściu do jednej z nich. Ja wszedłem pierwszy, trafiłem na bardzo nieprzyjemny moment. Hades i Halloween szarżowali na siebie. Gdy Hades nas zauważył, stanął i zaczął wpatrywać się w nas. Ween, która biegła z nożem { Oj Ween nie biega się z nózem} (powiedziała ta najgrzeczniejsza) wciąz nacierała na niego. W ostatniej chwili zrobił unik i drasnął ją po szyi swoim ostrzem. Poczułem nagły przypływ furii. Halloween padła bezwładnie na ziemię. Byłem przerażony tym widokiem. Hallo leży nieprzytomna na ziemi, a z jej szyi wypływa rubinowa krew. Perspektywa Hadesa - HALLOWEEN!!! - krzyknęli równo Heros i Nuta. Blond wilczyca podeszła na trzęsących się nogach do mojej siostry. Pochyliła się nad nią i przyłożyła ucho do pyszczka rannej. - Oddycha! Heros ona oddycha! Ona żyje!! - krzyknęła. Heros wyglądał jakby kamień spadł mu z serca. A co ze mną? Ja stałem tam jak słup soli, nie mogłem się ruszyć, w głębi siebie czułem, że serce mi pęka na widok umierającej siostry. Nagle poczułem ból w głowie, cała czaszka mi pulsowała, pewnie Nuta lub Heros uderzyli we mnie jakimś zaklęciem. I w tym momencie straciłem cały żal jaki zagościł w moim sercu na widok Hallo. Muszę uciekać, przecież odkryli moją kryjówkę. Nie zdążyłem zabrać ze sobą wszystkich notatek. Udało mi się szybko sięgnąć po mój dziennik i wyrwać z niego informacje o księżniczce oraz o moim planie dla całego Złotego Wymiaru. Nie jest ze mną tak łatwo, o nie, nie dowiecie się tak szybko co kombinuję. - To narka Nuto - pożegnałem się z wilczycą i to w dość miły sposób, co poradzę, że ona tak na mnie działa... HADES ogarnij się!!! No dobra, już mi przeszło. Nuta dziwnie na mnie spojrzała, zdziwiło ją moje słodkie pożegnanie. Gdyby ona mogła zobaczyć swoją mine, normalnie bezcenna :D (Facepalm). Teleportowałem się z dala od mojej dawnej kryjówki. No moi drodzy KONIEC! Następny odc: "Tajemnica Hadesa" A w nim Dziennik Hadesa Depresja Halloween Tajemnica bandaża Herosa